Y así es como te amé
by Kapriiwhoosh
Summary: Perfecto. Es lo que mis ojos ven, pero no lo que mi corazón siente. Porque ya he conocido la verdadera perfección. Es entrega, besos, gritos y reconciliaciones bajo la lluvia. No es él, aunque lo parezca. Y él, no es tú. / OS - UA - OoC


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sí la trama de esta historia. El párrafo en cursiva ubicado justo antes de iniciar el relato pertenece a una canción de _Taylor Swift _y es de su total autoría_._Este es el resultado de todas las emociones que me transmite. Yo sólo me he dejado llevar.

Así que…

Esta historia estuvo participando en el Concurso "Cuando el amor no basta", organizado por el blog de Yeguas del Caos. Sacó el 2do lugar en Categoría Cullen, por evaluación de las juezas. Muchas gracias por cada una de las observaciones y la buena disposición.  
>Y también muchas gracias a todas quienes leyeron la historia y me hicieron llegar sus impresiones. Esto es para ustedes.<p>

Ebrume, ya lo sabes todo. Sí, lo de siempre blah blah blah. Eres la mejor. Y…te quiero mucho :-)

.

_.  
>. <em>

_"Estás tan enamorado que actúas con locura"_

_ (*)_

Él es perfecto. Y no miento. Cada vez que los ojos de alguien recaen en él no se alejan.  
>Es tan perfectamente encantador, que incluso mis mejores amigas tienen celos de lo que yo tengo y ellas no. Lo sé porque me lo han dicho. Y lo veo en sus rostros.<p>

_Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto._Es todo lo que oigo cada vez que su nombre está en una conversación.

Es guapo y encantador. Cada vez que sonríe parece que sus ojos claros brillaran o su sonrisa se hiciera más blanca.

Es educado, atento y completamente dedicado. No necesito preguntarle qué piensa de mi aspecto porque siempre tiene un cumplido en la punta de la lengua. Siempre estoy hermosa y perfecta para él.  
>No hace falta siquiera que me esfuerce en alzar una de mis manos y abrir la puerta de su auto cada vez que va a buscarme a casa para alguna de nuestras citas. Él está ahí en cosa de segundos para hacerlo por mí.<br>No necesito gastar los minutos de mi teléfono en llamarlo porque, cada día sin falta, es él quien se comunica conmigo y hablamos. Siempre se trata de mí aun cuando sea él quien hable. Porque sus bromas me sacan sonrisas y sus palabras dulces hacen que mi pecho se sienta extraño. Pesado, cargado de culpa.

Mis padres lo adoran ¿Y cómo no? Si incluso comparte con ellos como si fuera parte de la familia.  
>Halaga el buen gusto de mi madre, lanzando cumplidos incluso ante el cuadro más abstracto y deforme que cuelga en la pared de la sala. <em>¿Qué es lo que saben ellos sobre arte?<br>_Ella lo ama, lo sé. Se ruboriza y sonríe como si fuera una quinceañera y luego me observa, felicitándome silenciosamente por mi elección.  
>Mi padre no se queda atrás. Escucha fascinado como él le cuenta sobre su trabajo. Como la economía sube y baja, pero él siempre está a tiempo con su equipo financiero y controla la situación. Es más. El puesto que ostenta no es sólo gracias a su apellido, si no que también a su mérito.<br>Papá me observa y parece que su pecho de hincha de orgullo. Reconoce un potencial cuando lo ve. Y el hombre a mi lado y frente a él lo tiene.

Perfecto ¿no?

Sé que a su lado estoy segura. Que cuando dice que me ama lo dice con sinceridad, porque me mira directamente a los ojos. También sé que es demasiado bueno para ser real. Me siento cómoda.

Pero él no es tú.

Él no hace ese gracioso ruido con su nariz cuando ríe o me lanza bromas mientras intento concentrarme en la lectura de alguno de mis libros. Intentando distraerme, tocando mi nariz, mis orejas o la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Él no finge estar escuchándome hablar de cualquier cosa cuando en realidad muere por dormir porque su día ha sido demasiado largo. Tú simplemente lo decías. Pero, a pesar de eso, lo hacías de una manera tan dulce que terminaba besándote hasta que tus ojos se cerraban y tu respiración se profundizaba. Con él no ocurre.

Él no disfruta de verme usando alguna de sus camisetas por la mañana. No cepilla mi cabello luego de compartir una ducha. No esparce crema por mi cuerpo, masajeando mis músculos hasta casi hacerme sentir que floto sobre una nube, para luego lanzarse sobre mí y atacarme con cosquillas, bajándome violentamente de mi ensoñación. O terminando ambos en una sesión de amor llena de juegos y caricias.

Él no pasa horas frente a un lienzo blanco, con una paleta de colores en su mano y un pincel en la otra, mordiendo su labio con concentración, intentando crear la pieza de arte perfecta. No arroja los botes de pintura hacia la pared o parte el lienzo por la mitad con sus puños, ahora manchado de negros, grises y azules, cuando el resultado final no hace más que frustrarlo.

Él no deja que sean mis manos las que acaricien sus hombros cuando está sentado sobre el piso de su estudio, con sus pies estirados delante de él y la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante; el cabello cayéndole desordenado sobre la frente. No sube sus manos por mis piernas desnudas, orientando mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo encima del suyo, con una de mis rodillas a cada lado de su cadera.

No besa mis labios primero, con suaves toques y luego, no es su boca la que me ataca, poseyéndome.  
>Y no quita mi ropa con lentitud salvaje, esa que hace que la sangre me hierva en la venas. No recorre mi cuerpo con la dedicación de un alfarero moldeando una pieza de barro. Suave, con caricias largas y precisas.<p>

Tampoco atrapa mis senos con sus labios, tomando mi pezón entre sus dientes sin llegar a morderme pero lo suficiente como para que este se endurezca y mis terminaciones nerviosas colapsen.  
>Y él, nunca jamás, ha guiado mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo sobre el suyo mientras me muevo y lo recibo en mi interior. Una y otra vez.<br>No ha dejado una de sus manos descansar sobre mi cintura mientras la otra se aferra a una de mis nalgas, apretándola cuando las sensaciones lo envuelven.  
>No he sentido su frente caer sobre uno de mis hombros justo cuando un gemido ahogado sale de su boca y mi sexo se aprieta a su alrededor, en el momento en que él también alcanza el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Sus muslos no han sentido las puntas de mi cabello en el momento en que dejo mi cabeza caer hacia atrás y susurro su nombre.<p>

Él no ha gritado mientras discutimos o no ha tenido que esquivar uno de mis zapatos, evitando que choque con su rostro; zapato que yo lancé en un arrebato. Jamás ha levantado la voz en mi presencia.

Él jamás ha tenido que correr tras de mí media hora más tarde mientras voy caminando con una maleta a cuestas en busca de un taxi. No ha dejado que la lluvia torrencial que se desata sobre nosotros le impida correr más fuerte hasta alcanzarme, tomarme del hombro y pegar mi cuerpo al suyo en un abrazo que me detenga el corazón.

Él no ha susurrado en mi oído cuanto me necesita, cuan miserable sería su vida sin mí en ella o la manera enferma e intensa en que me ama. Como nadie puede competir conmigo y como nadie podría jamás separarme de él, a pesar del miedo a arruinar mi vida con la sola presencia de la suya.  
>Él no ha besado mis labios, ahogado mis gemidos en su boca o sentido mis dedos enredarse en su cabello mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo sobre nosotros y las cosas tiradas a nuestro alrededor.<p>

Él no se sienta en el balcón de su departamento, con un vaso de _vino_ en una mano y mira el cielo. Simplemente sintiendo el viento golpear contra su rostro y desordenar su cabello del color del bronce.

Él no me observaba minuto a minuto, mientras mi cuerpo descansa sobre la sábana blanca de su cama y sus dedos arrastran violentamente un carboncillo sobre una hoja. Retratando el perfil desnudo de mi cuerpo con nada más que mi cabello cayendo sobre la parte superior de este como vestimenta.

No pasea de la mano conmigo por las calles de París, aquellas que soñé visitar y en las que soñé vivir durante toda mi vida y en ese momento podía disfrutar con alguien amado. Porque a fin de cuentas, es la ciudad del amor.

Él no me abraza por la espalda mientras vemos la puesta de sol desde la Torre Eiffel, simplemente disfrutando lo maravilloso que es el paisaje, el cielo y nosotros enredados el uno en el otro.

No me ama, no como solías hacerlo tú. ¿Acaso aún lo haces?

Debería saberlo, tenerlo plenamente claro al leer la carta que ha llegado a mis manos. Si tan sólo la hubiera recibido antes y no a tan pocos minutos de…

Lanzo un suspiro. Levanto una de mis manos y con la punta de mis dedos, acaricio la cadena de oro y el objeto colgante. El anillo delgado que alguna vez estuvo en mi mano izquierda.  
>La promesa, el símbolo privado de nuestra unión.<p>

Ahora lo reemplaza una joya parecida. Más grande y pesada, a diferencia de la otra banda de plata, esta está rodeada de brillantes.  
>Porque él aún no entiende que amo las cosas sencillas, valiosas en su significado más que en el costo en monedas. No como tú, que lo supiste muy poco tiempo después de conocerme. Cuando quisiste deslumbrarme con una cena costosa y músicos a la misma mesa. Y casi lo conseguiste.<br>Pero luego, mientras visitábamos aquella exposición artística sobre la época Victoriana, lograste captar el brillo de mis ojos. La fascinación ante cada pieza que veía. El reflejo de lo que sentía en mi interior.  
>Creo que nunca sabré como adivinaste que aquella que es mi etapa favorita de la historia.<p>

Él jamás pintó para mí un cuadro especialmente inspirado en aquellos años. Mujeres con vestidos pomposos y caballeros elegantes en un afán de conquistarlas.

Él no sabe siquiera que disfruto más leer que cualquier otro pasatiempo. Que yo pasaría horas con mi nariz entre las páginas de un libro, aprendiendo sobre civilizaciones antiguas, otras eras y romances prohibidos.

Lo admito. No te lo dejé fácil. Y es que quería conocerte, que fueras lo más real posible a mi lado. Que ignoraras mi apellido y el tuyo. Y nos dejáramos llevar en ese mundo que teníamos en común, el que ambos amábamos tanto. Arte, la expresión más auténtica del hombre.

Y así fue, ¿no es verdad, cariño? Logré llegar y ver hasta el rincón más escondido de tu alma. Tus miedos, tus sombras. La entrega sin reservas que me hacías de tu corazón.  
>No fue a él a quien besé suavemente luego de aquella primera cita, a la luz de un farol en medio de una concurrida calle de Nueva York, ni cuyas manos se refugiaron alrededor de mi cintura mientras acariciaba mi boca con la suya. No alejó su rostro sólo unos centímetros para mirarme a los ojos, con sus pupilas claras brillando en su rostro y susurró sobre mis labios cuan dulce le parecía la experiencia.<br>No sonrío, no ladeó su boca en una esquina para luego plantar un beso más suave en mi mejilla y prometer vernos otra vez durante la semana.

Es cierto, tan verdadero como triste el hecho de que no fue él quien rompió su promesa por primera vez al no comunicarse esa semana. Tú sí.  
>No diste noticias ni en dos, ni las tres semanas siguientes. El tiempo parecía pasar lento y tortuoso. Hasta que decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos y confrontarte.<p>

No fue a él a quien encontré sentado en una esquina de su departamento, con el olor a alcohol emanando de su ropa y aliento. Pero no era sólo una simple soberbia por llenar tu cuerpo de licor. Lo veía en tus ojos, amor. Lo que te atormentaba y te frenaba a la hora de bajar tus defensas y confiar completamente. La lucha entre el deseo de poder hacerlo y la aprehensión que te lo impedía. El miedo a espantarme con la verdad. A herirme aún sin querer hacerlo.

Él ni siquiera bebe, o si lo hace es solamente champaña y de la más costosa. No fuma, porque detesta el olor –describe– _nauseabundo_ que deja en sus prendas.  
>Aún recuerdo el olor de tu tabaco, tu chaqueta de cuero especialmente impregnada de él y como tu voz podía engrosarse un poco luego de darle una calada al papelillo.<br>Ese olor era tuyo, era sólo tuyo. Era el perfume natural que tu cuerpo emanaba, el de tu piel, tu ropa. Era hombre. Eras tú.

Lágrimas caen en dos largos surcos por mi rostro. Son solo esas dos solitarias lágrimas.

¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? ¿En qué momento dejamos que destruyeran aquello que celosamente habíamos mantenido? Nuestro mundo, nuestra vida.

Profundamente, sé que es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa. No hay palabras que puedan convencerme de lo contrario. No hay cantidad de cartas que puedas utilizar para hacerme sentir menos lo que ahora me pesa en el pecho.

Te traicioné, ¿no es así? Al final, yo fui quien rompió tu corazón y no tú el mío.

Pero ahora, con este papel en mis manos lo haces de lleno. No se compara a lo hecho por mí, pero es una pequeña grieta que en cualquier momento comenzará a sangrar. Porque me duele saber que en cosa de minutos cometeré el mayor error de mi vida.  
>No. Ahora sé que el mayor fue dejarte. Esto es sólo es el castigo que merezco por hacerlo.<p>

¿Y él? Él que ignora lo infeliz que soy en realidad, como mi corazón se rompe un poco más cada vez. Se esfuerza por agradarme en cada uno de mis segundos. Adorar cada respiración que suelto y palabra que sale de mi boca ¿Será que en realidad ha escuchado todas ellas?  
>Él quien no sabe interpretar mis sonrisas por lo que son. Falsas. Máscaras atadas a mi rostro, el último salvavidas al que he podido agarrarme para no ahogarme en el mar de mentiras al que yo misma me he lanzado.<br>No imagina que en la soledad de mi habitación, a las dos de la mañana me despierto entre las frías sábanas gritando tu nombre. Lloro pensando en ti.

Él a quien le miento, porque finjo. Jamás le he dicho lo que tú alguna vez oíste.  
><em>Te amo.<em> No, nunca ha salido de mis labios. Tú sigues siendo el único.  
>Pero lo engaño. Alimento la ilusión en la que vive. Y lo hago sufrir aun cuando ni él lo sabe.<br>Soy un monstruo, ¿no es así?

Y duele, como duele el saber que ya no eres mío. Que te dejé escapar, como el agua entre los dedos.  
>Pero el rastro sigue ahí. Jamás se irá y así quiero que sea.<br>Porque duele más el temor a olvidar que el olvidar mismo.

Pienso en cada momento vivido. En cada mirada, risa, toque, susurro, grito y beso.  
>En lugares, sensaciones, gustos, aromas y días.<br>Pasan como una película frente a mis ojos. Y se detienen en aquel momento.  
>En mí saliendo por última vez de ese lugar, nuestro refugio y el testigo de la intensa pasión que aún me corre por las venas.<p>

Te amo, ¿valdrá la pena volver a decírtelo?

Te creo ¿Tiene sentido imaginar la expresión de tu rostro al oírlo? Porque imagino tu cara mientras escribías esta carta, incluso la presión que tus dedos hacían en el lápiz sobre el papel al escribir. Tu ceño fruncido y tu labio superior entre tus dientes. Cuán suave y blando era este entre los míos al besarnos.

La estupidez. La máxima ridiculez del momento en que todo se vino abajo.  
>Un mal entendido, ahora lo sé. Como a una niña pequeña dejé que metieran el biberón en mi boca y me alimentaran con mentiras.<p>

¿Y yo no fui capaz de creerte? ¿Tan poca confianza tenía en ti? ¿En mí misma?

Sufro. Y lo merezco.

Y tú quedaste solo en aquel apartamento. O así es como te imagino. Llegando unas horas más tarde y encontrando el lugar en silencio. Mis pertenencias desaparecidas y ni el olor de mi perfume en el aire para testificar que ahí vivió alguien más.

¿Lloraste por mí, cariño? ¿Te derrumbaste en el piso frío y dejaste que la realidad oscura se cargara sobre tus hombros? No, por favor. Tan sólo espero que no haya sido así.  
>No lo merezco.<p>

Dejo que mis piernas se flexionen, mis rodillas toquen el suelo. La carta está entre mis dedos, húmeda por mi llanto y arrugada por la presión de mi mano.

_Isabella._

_A estas alturas, cuando recibas esto –quizás– me habré ido para no volver.  
>Luché, ángel. Contra los demonios que día a día me atacaban. Esos que se escondieron entre las sombras y dejaron de atormentarme cuando tú entraste en mi mundo.<br>Dónde estabas tú había luz, no había dolor ni muerte. No había culpa. Había solo vida. Amor. _

_No eres sólo una musa. Eres más que la fuente donde encontraba la inspiración.  
>¿Me amas todavía? Mi mente sabe que no es así, que luego de oír todas esas historias, ver lo que lamentablemente viste, no soy más que un sujeto repugnante. Mi corazón, sin embargo, me dice lo contrario. Que donde estás o con quién estés, el tuyo sigue latiendo por mí.<br>Sí, luché. Pero ahora es una batalla perdida. Me veo envuelto nuevamente por la oscuridad. Y no hay escape.  
>¿Recuerdas cuando te conté la verdad sobre mi pasado? Esa experiencia que no deseo para nadie. Tener las manos manchadas de sangre.<br>Decías que no fue mi culpa, lo recuerdo. Te quedaste en silencio, con la mirada pensativa. Luego, suspiraste y me miraste a los ojos –con tus grandes ojos marrones sin separarse de los míos. Dijiste que, siendo sólo un chico de quince años, no podría haber lidiado de otra forma ante el ataque de quien se supone sería el ser que me protegería. Mi padre._

_Que al apretar el gatillo, salvé no sólo la vida de mi madre si no que también la mía. Él no se habría detenido. Ella estaría muerta, golpeada hasta desangrarse. Finalmente, fue él quien sufrió ese destino. _

_Tú supiste todo sobre mí. Incluso la vergonzosa realidad de mucho antes de conocerte.  
>A los dieciocho años era un joven solo saliendo al mundo, mi madre no tenía los recursos para ayudarme y yo no pensaba cargar más sus hombros cuando ella al fin encontraba la felicidad. <em>

_Yo sabía de mi talento. Tenía plena conciencia de que mis manos eran capaces de crear piezas únicas y mi apariencia y personalidad atraer personas como abejas a la miel. _

_Apareció ella. Su belleza y la experiencia de sus años superaban lo que a mí me faltaba. Años, sí –ella me superaba en al menos una década– pero también tenía el dinero. Ese que consiguió poner comida en mi boca, ropa de calidad en mi cuerpo y las herramientas necesarias para desarrollar mi trabajo en paz. Incluso, cuando ya no había acuerdo alguno entre nosotros y ya sobre mis propios pies, con mi trabajo, pude obtener el lugar que hasta hace poco era mi hogar, ella siguió ahí. En lo que interpreté como apoyo de una vieja amiga._

Nuestro hogar. Mi refugio, mi taller, la bóveda que albergaba hasta la más pequeña de mis creaciones.

___Luego de años, podía valerme por mí cuenta. Lo nuestro ahora era una relación cordial, una que sólo enriquecía mi fama. Una amistad conveniente, sin beneficios de mi parte. Porque tú estabas en mi vida.__  
><em>_¿Sabes? Ese lugar ya no me pertenece. No representa lo de antes. Ya no lo es. No podía seguir bajo ese techo sin tenerte conmigo.  
>Ha pasado poco más de un año desde que saliste por esa puerta.<em>

_Supiste todo aquello, la verdad acerca de mi pasado y permaneciste a mi lado. Firme y suave.  
>Independiente en tus ideas, dócil y salvaje en tu manera de amar, llena de virtudes –incluso contando tus defectos. Porque sé que lo entendiste. Puede alguna vez que ella haya tenido mi cuerpo, pero entonces llegaste y aún ahora eres la dueña –desde el momento en que toque tus labios con los míos, lo supe. Tenías –tienes– mi corazón en la palma de tu mano. <em>

_Hay momentos en los que pienso en todo lo hecho entonces, antes de ti. Me siento sucio. Ya no estás aquí para redimirme de esa sensación. Pienso en como habría sido la vida si nos hubiéramos conocido en circunstancias distintas. Si yo no hubiese elegido el camino fácil.  
>Pero no fue fácil en realidad. Porque el precio a pagar por mis elecciones ha sido lo más difícil que he pasado nunca.<em>

_¿Cómo pudiste creerle, ángel? A las palabras que soltó su boca. Diciendo que nuestro trato seguía en vigencia y yo, seguía a su disposición aun cuando eras tú la dueña de mis días y noches.  
>Le creíste a tus ojos –y en realidad, no puedo culparte. Quizás también lo habría hecho de ver lo que tú viste. Ella abrazada a mí, besándome. Y luego de haber oído todo aquello, comprobándolo en vivo y en directo. <em>

_Quise buscarte. No pude, no me dejaste. Intenté explicarme. Si sólo hubiera llegado hasta ti, quizás… quizás habrías podido comprender que decía la verdad. Que nunca fue mi intención herirte. Que lo que viste no fue en absoluto correspondido._

Yo jamás quise…

_¿Olvidaste acaso cuántas veces te juré lealtad? ¿Mis promesas valieron tan poco ante la evidencia que tus ojos veían? Una parte de mí lo entiende, otra duele. En realidad, no valió nada. _

_¿Por qué no confiaste más en mí, en ti, en nosotros? ¿Será que jamás dejaste tus inseguridades de lado y sólo las escondiste, queriendo intentar eliminarlas? Duele. El saberlo ahora. Y el imaginar tu dolor al pensar que todo aquello era cierto. _

_Te dejo ir, aunque jamás borraré tu recuerdo de mi mente ni tu sabor de mi boca. Sé feliz. Es lo único que deseo. Espero que algún día puedas recordar todo lo vivido y guardarlo como la memoria de un tiempo mejor. _

_Ojalá él te dé lo que yo no pude y te ame como yo lo hago.  
>Siempre seré tuyo, ángel.<br>_  
>Las palabras terminan. Es un final abrupto para una carta que carga con párrafos tan profundos.<br>Ahora sé que todo es cierto, decías la verdad._  
><em>No es sólo la carta. Pueden no ser más que frases mostrando una disculpa, pero son más que eso. Es como que mi mente ha sido destapada y pienso con más claridad._  
><em>¿Era necesario un papel para hacerme ver lo que en el fondo yo ya sabía?_  
><em>Porque es cierto. Tú nunca habrías arriesgado nuestra felicidad. No por algo así. Y yo… sí lo hice.  
>Cerré mis ojos, oídos y mente a todas las señales evidentes que se me presentaban. A cada uno de los momentos y palabras que estaban grabados a fuego en mi corazón.<br>Ahora caen sobre mí con un peso asfixiante. Siento que mi mente avanza velozmente, pensamientos se cruzan entre sí._  
><em>Lloro más y sin control. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
>Me tiemblan las manos.<p>

Golpes rápidos en la puerta me sacan sólo un poco de mi tribulación. La voz de mi madre avisándome que todo está listo y esperan por mí.  
>Él espera por mí. Él no es tú.<p>

Caigo en cuenta de la realidad. Estoy sentada en el piso de esta habitación, con un vestido y peinado que me disfrazan como la novia perfecta. En mi cabeza siguen retorciéndose una multitud de pensamientos confusos. Disparándose en todas direcciones.

En mi vientre, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad ante la resolución a la que mi corazón está llegando.  
>Mostrándome con luz y lupa el resultado de mí despecho, de mi propio error. Estoy por destruir a alguien que no lo merece, me destruiré a mi misma y si no lo evito, también a ti.<br>Ruego porque no sea demasiado tarde.  
><em><br>_Me pongo de pie, estabilizándome con las manos sobre la silla del tocador. Ignoro el ramo de flores sobre este, rosas blancas. Abro la puerta del closet y tomo mi abrigo, envolviendo mi cuerpo. Guardo la carta en uno de los bolsillos.

En medio de un ambiente de festividad, sonrisas y miradas curiosas en mi dirección; salgo corriendo por el pasillo de la enorme casa que me vio crecer. En el trayecto, observo a lo lejos a mis padres vestidos impecablemente para lo que ellos creen será el matrimonio de su hija con el mejor partido que alguna vez soñaron. Los amo, pero jamás perdonarán dos veces el mismo _error._  
>Veo a Peter frente a ellos, el hombre que ha intentado tomar tu lugar, el traje negro acentuando la palidez de su rostro y el rubio de su cabello. No tiene la culpa. No completamente. Sólo ha pecado de ingenuo. Jamás habría llegado a amarlo como él se merece. Ni siquiera todos los años de amistad entre nuestras familias lo habrían conseguido. Su perfección no era la mía.<p>

Eres tú. Ruego porque lo sigas siendo. No me abandones, aunque yo lo haya hecho contigo.  
>Es lo intoxicante de tu presencia, la complejidad de tu mente y tus acciones. ¿Qué son si no aquello que hace que mi cuerpo te anhele y mi corazón te ame?<p>

Al salir por la puerta, dejo atrás todo. Corro por la calle. Corro hasta salir del área urbanizada y entrar en la carretera. Corro lo que parecen kilómetros.  
>Mis rodillas empiezan a protestar, como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Mis pies duelen, aún están sobre los tacones que completaban el traje. Mis pulmones duelen cuando respiro, el cansancio pesa. Pero no va a detenerme.<br>Pierdo la cuenta del tiempo. Corro, sigo corriendo.

La luz del sol empieza a esconderse en el horizonte. La oscuridad comienza a aumentar. No pasan vehículos por el camino. A estas alturas, ya deberían haber notado mi ausencia. Me llama la atención, pero me siento aliviada ya que así no tendré que dar explicaciones.

Entonces, como salido de la nada, un sonido fuerte hace que mi cuerpo salte y se detenga. Doy vuelta el rostro. Una luz cegadora hace que cierre mis ojos, cubra mi cara con los brazos. Y soy empujada lejos. Mi torso recibe un impacto tan fuerte que me quedo sin aire y mis huesos suenan. Me siento como hecha de papel, soy tan liviana como una hoja.

¿Qué ha sucedido?Duele. Un grito ahogado sale de mi boca y es acompañado de algo más. Mis labios se sienten húmedos, mi garganta parece cerrarse y mi lengua siente un sabor metálico.  
>Mi cuerpo sigue flotando, sin embargo ya no lo siento.<br>Sé que debo ponerme de pie, porque acabo de descubrir que estoy recostada sobre el pavimento.

¿Será que estoy muriendo? ¿O es un sueño, una pesadilla? Debo llegar a ti, decirte que no importa nada porque te necesito a mi lado. Frente a mí, conmigo y dentro de mí.

Lucho contra el cansancio que es grande. Siento el cuerpo congelado, como si me hubiera caído encima como un enorme balde de agua fría encima.  
>Sé que hay alguien a mi lado, alguien dice que han llamado una ambulancia y me pregunta mi nombre. No respondo.<p>

Empiezo a ceder, a dejar que el cansancio cierre mis párpados.

Porque, te encuentro. Ahí, unos pasos más allá. Te veo cuando con pocas fuerzas giré el rostro.  
>Estas de pie, igual a la última vez. Igual que aquella última tarde antes de que todo se viniera abajo.<br>Aún vistes aquella camisa blanca, con algunos botones entreabiertos. Los jeans oscuros cuelgan de tus caderas, tan casuales y cómodos como es tu postura. Descalzo.  
>Tus ojos verdes resaltan en medio de tu rostro y la oscuridad que nos rodea. Estiras una de tus manos hacia mí.<br>Sé que tomé la decisión correcta. Él no es nada comparado contigo. Jamás lo habría sido

No sé si eres real o si lo que veo es una ilusión cruel. Pero la paz que me embarga es tal que me dejo ir.

Me sonríes. Estoy perdonada. "Te amo, Edward" susurro por última vez.

Y me duermo.

.

.

.

**N.A:**

(*) Canción recomendada y a la que pertenece el fragmento al inicio:  
><em>The way I loved you<em> de _Taylor Swift._De esas estrofas y melodía –más mi cabecita- salieron toda la inspiración e ideas para esta trama. Puede que también una que otro ingrediente…Noches de insomnio y fantasías con un Edward pintor y temperamental, por ejemplo.

Y bueno. Puede que a más de una el final la haya dejado marcando ocupado. O con un sabor raro en la boca. A veces nuestras decisiones pueden ocasionar cosas que nunca imaginamos o esperamos. Tal como les sucedió a estos dos personajes. Pero les diré que fue pensado así. La idea era dejar un final que cada una pudiera interpretar. Y una historia un tanto "enredada". Es la esencia que intenté darle... Así que, saquen sus conclusiones.  
>Y háganmelas saber, no se contengan en sus comentarios. Pero con cariño jaja Los estaré esperando ;-)<br>Por último, KoteCullenSwan gracias por todo.  
>Para relajarse un poco luego de esto, pasen a leer el drabble <strong>La limpieza<strong> que mi amiga recién nombrada subió hace unos días. Les aseguro: se reirán un montón xD  
>Nos leemos.<br>Denisse.-


End file.
